Strategies to Improve Biomedical and Behavioral Programs: Daytona Beach Community College (DBCC proposes an institutional plan for the improvement of biomedical and behavioral science programs through the Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP II). The long term objectives of the program are: (1) To increase the number of grant applications from the science and behavioral science faculty (2) To enhance the institutional capabilities of teaching and research, the latter through pilot research projects by faculty involving students in their research (3) To conduct hands-on workshops for faculty on different aspects of grant writing such as Evaluation Methods, Review Process, and Effective Program Management expertise and guidance in conducting the pilot projects both in terms of use of some of their equipment not available at the community college as well as technical help. The science and behavioral science faculty will be invited to submit proposals for research. These proposals will be reviewed by faculty from Bethune-Cookman College for awards to avoid bias from within the institution. These projects should form the basis for future grant applications and progress of research will be documented. Students and faculty will be encouraged to attend and present their work both within the institution and at conferences outside. The FRESP II program at DBCC will show evidence of improvement of the infrastructure to increase the number of sponsored program activities by the end of the third year of the grant.